Galau
by ambudaff
Summary: For Fujoshi Day 09. SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Sirius dan Remus afterlife


**GALAU**

_Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, dan Nymphadora Tonks beserta beberapa figurannya adalah milik JK Rowling_

_Ditulis untuk turut merayakan __**Hari Kemerdekaan Fujoshi,**__ walau Ambu sama sekali bukan Fujoshi—kapok deh komen di status yang lagi ngomongin Fujoshi, gini nih jadinya, dianggap ikutan rapat dan diharuskan partisipasi!—jadi maafkan kalau tak menampakkan jejak-jejak shou-ai._

_Timeline di akhir Perang Besar Mei 1998_

-o0o-

Suasana sedang kacau. Kilatan kutukan menyambar-nyambar ke segala arah, dan dari segala arah. Runtuhan tembok berderak, jatuh menimpa siapapun yang tak cukup waspada. Ledakan kecil, ledakan besar, di mana-mana. Ada juga kutukan yang malih rupa menjadi kobaran api. Seruan, jeritan, teriakan, geraman, di segala penjuru. Bising karena segala suara, tak bisa jelas memantau karena asap menyelimuti, berikut juga silau karena ledakan di mana-mana.

Remus Lupin berusaha keras membagi perhatiannya: satu, berusaha mengimbangi, menahan, dan mengelakkan serangan-serangan Dolohov, plus berusaha membalasnya, kalau bisa dengan serangan yang mematikan. Agar ini cepat selesai, agar ia bisa segera mendekati pusat perhatiannya yang satu lagi: istrinya Nymphadora Tonks: sedang mati-matian melawan musuh bebuyutannya, Bellatrix Lestrange. Sangat berbahaya jika dilihat dari raut wajahnya: lapar akan korban, kebengisan dan kekejian seolah sudah tercampur rata dalam pembuluh darahnya.

Membagi perhatian membuatnya lengah. Hanya sepersekian detik kilatan _Avada Kedavra_ yang diluncurkan Dolohov membelah udara, menuju ke dadanya.

Ia menjadi ringan.

Melayang-layang.

Terus ke atas, meninggalkan medan perang. Medan perang seolah diredam suaranya, tak dapat ia dengar apa-apa lagi. Medan perang yang seolah dihalangi media kaca kedap suara, jelas terlihat tapi tak dapat ia sentuh. Walau dengan jelas dapat ia lihat kilatan hijau _Avada Kedavra_ Bellatrix mengarah tepat pada dada Tonks—yang teralih perhatiannya tentunya saat serangan Dolohov mengenainya.

Ia sudah tidak dapat membela Tonks. Jangankan istrinya, ia bahkan sudah tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi, yang dengan cepat tersedot ke atas entah ke mana. Semua menjadi putih. Semua menjadi hitam. Semua menjadi terang. Semua menjadi gelap. Ia ada. Ia tak ada. Ia ada di mana-mana. Ia tak ada di mana pun.

Ia gamang.

Ia galau.

-o0o-

Gelap gulita sesaat, bagai ditaburi _Bubuk Kegelapan Instan_. Kemudian terlihat samar-samar ada cahaya. Remus memperhatikan, sepertinya sumber cahaya nun jauh di sana. Akankah ia dekati?

Suara dalam hatinya memutuskan untuk mendekat. Ia bangkit—baru ia sadari ia berada dalam posisi berbaring tadi—lalu memusatkan perhatian pada cahaya itu. Mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Semakin dekat, semakin terang. Anehnya, tidak silau. Nampaknya berawal dari semacam ruangan.

Dan ada seseorang menunggunya di ruangan itu.

"Sirius!" serunya gembira, mempercepat langkahnya, nyaris berlari. Yang dipanggil olehnya, menyambut dengan senyum lebar dan tangan terkembang yang lebih lebar lagi. Mereka berpelukan.

"Sirius!"

"Remus!"

Tertawa bersamaan. Remus kemudian menyadari kalau Sirius yang ada di hadapannya adalah Sirius muda. Penampilannya persis seperti saat mereka duduk di kelas lima-kelas enam. Bedanya, pakaiannya serba putih kemilau sekarang. Remus melihat dirinya sendiri, ternyata ia juga berpakaian putih-putih, sama.

"Kau juga nampak lebih muda, Moony!" sahut Sirius seolah menjawab pikiran Remus. "—dan ya, di sini rata-rata pikiran kita terbuka satu sama lain. Kita bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Kita tidak bisa berbohong di _afterlife_ ini, Moony!"

"Seperti—Severus dengan _Legilimens_-nya?"

Mereka tertawa bersama. Saling menepuk bahu. Lalu Remus tiba-tiba bertanya:

"Prongs mana? Dan Lily?"

"Mereka ada di tempat tujuan kita. Albus, Mad Eye, teman-teman Orde kita yang lain juga sudah menanti," sahut Sirius riang, mengetatkan rangkulannya pada Remus. "Kau tahu sesuatu, Moony?"

Remus menoleh pada Sirius, pandangannya bertanya-tanya. Ia masih kesulitan dengan metode membaca pikiran orang lain. "Ada apa Padfoot?"

Wajah Sirius berubah, dari riang gembira menjadi serius. Tapi auranya lembut.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Moony," ulangnya, "Selama ini yang kupikirkan hanyalah kau!" Pandangannya lurus ke depan, menerawang. Betapa senangnya tatkala aku mendapat tugas menjemputmu di sini. Kini kita bisa bersama lagi, Moony! Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita!"

Jelas-jelas Sirius tidak sedang membaca isi pikiran Remus, atau mengabaikannya saking senangnya.

"Padfoot—"

"Kita berdua lagi. Kali ini untuk selama-lamanya, Moony! Kita—"

"Padfoot—"

Sirius berbalik dan mendapati wajah Remus keruh.

"Ada ap—" kening Sirius berkerut. "Moony. Moony. Jangan bilang kalau ada orang lain di hatimu—"

"Tidak ada pria lain, Padfoot. Tidak a—"

"Lalu, kenapa?"

Sepertinya bahkan Sirius di _afterlife_ ini kesulitan menerjemahkan isi benak Remus. Atau tepatnya, isi hati Remus.

Remus berhenti berjalan. Sirius ikut berhenti.

"Kau tahu, Padfoot, masa-masa indah kita?" suara Remus pelan. "Tidak, jangan potong dulu. Biarkan aku meneruskannya dulu." ia menunduk, seolah berusaha menghindar agar pikirannya tak dibaca orang.

"Lalu kau dikirim ke Azkaban. Beberapa belas tahun bahkan. Saat itu aku terus bertahan sendirian, Padfoot. Walau aku bimbang, apakah kau ini benar-benar mata-mata Voldemort atau bukan. Apakah kau memang pengkhianat atau bukan. Apakah kau memang tega menjual kedua teman kita pada Voldemort atau tidak. Apalagi mengingat seluruh keluargamu berada di Slytherin," Remus berhenti sejenak, menghela napas dan mencuri-curi memandang Sirius.

Sirius tajam memandang, lekat tak lepas. Remus memandang sejenak, lalu menunduk lagi, dan meneruskan, "Aku tetap sendiri selama itu, Sirius. Lagipula, itu terbantu dengan keadaanku. Siapa yang mau dengan manusia serigala? Terlebih jika tahu aku—orientasi yang berbeda," suaranya semakin rendah. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Lalu mengangkat kepala takut-takut, menemui mata Sirius yang tajam mencoba menembus pertahanan Remus. "Tapi kau kembali. Kau ternyata justru selalu mencoba melindungi Harry. Sampai akhirnya—akhirnya—Bellatrix membunuhmu."

Sirius terdiam. Sepertinya masih mencoba mencerna kalimat-kalimat Remus.

"Masa-masa kau kembali ini—aku merasa ... bahagia. Tadinya. Tapi kita jarang bertemu. Dumbledore menyuruhmu untuk selalu tinggal di Grimmauld, sementara aku terus-menerus harus menjalankan tugas Orde. Apalagi kemudian aku harus menetap bersama kawanan Greyback."

Remus menelan ludah lagi. Menghela napas. Sirius masih terdiam. Membiarkan Remus menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Remus menatap wajah Sirius, mengeluh, "Tapi kau mati, Padfoot! _Blimey_, kau meninggalkanku, kau meninggalkan kami semua! Harry—kau tahu—mengamuk di ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Bahkan—bahkan," suaranya tercekat, "—pada mulanya kami mengira keponakanmu juga—"

"Tonks?" kening Sirius berkerut, "Ada apa dengan dia? Maksudku, ya memang dia keluargaku, dan dia bukan dari pihak yang membuangku, jadi wajar kalau dia berduka, tapi—"

"Itulah awal dari semua ini, Padfoot," suaranya lemah. Tersenyum getir. "Kesan yang diperoleh memang menipu, Padfoot. Orang-orang mengira Tonks berduka untukmu, sehingga Patronusnya berubah—"

"Patronusnya berubah?"

Remus mengangguk. "Patronusnya berubah menjadi semacam hewan berkaki empat. Mudah orang menerka, dia berkabung karenamu, mereka menebak Patronus itu berubah menjadi anjing. Lalu kemampuannya ber-Metamorpaghus—hilang sementara. Rambutnya menjadi berwarna semacam buku-tikus, tidak bisa pink atau ungu mencolok berganti-ganti lagi. Jelas, mudah orang menduga ia sedang berkabung karenamu. Tapi—"

Remus menelan ludah. Mencoba memandang wajah Sirius dengan memelas.

"Sepanjang waktu—ia berusaha mendekatiku, Padfoot."

Sirius memandangnya tak percaya.

"Dan aku—aku terus berusaha menghindar. Aku tak sampai hati mengatakan 'tidak'. Aku tak sampai hati menolaknya, Padfoot, aku tak sampai hati. Aku memang—lemah. Aku—pengecut," kata terakhir ia ucapkan dengan berbisik.

Sirius masih belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Aku tak berani untuk berterus terang akan keadaanku, Padfoot. Aku tak berani berterus terang akan—orientasi ... seksualku," Remus menelan ludah lagi, "—aku terus mengungkapkan padanya hal-hal seperti 'aku terlalu tua untuknya', 'aku terlalu miskin untuknya' 'aku terlalu berbahaya untuknya'. Tapi semua itu ada akhirnya, Padfoot," Remus mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, "—saat—saat Dumbledore meninggal, saat peperangan Hogwarts itu, anak Weasley digigit Greyback—"

"Anak Weasley yang mana—" sela Sirius.

"Bill," sahut Remus cepat, "Dan itu dijadikan alasan oleh Tonks untuk menepis semua alasanku. Dan—dan—akhirnya kami menikah," Remus menunduk tak berani membalas pandangan Sirius yang tajam menusuk.

"Kalian menikah?" Sirius mengulang tak percaya.

"Y-Ya, Padfoot. Kami menikah."

Tatapan Sirius berubah. Tadi tajam menusuk, tapi kini menjadi hampa.

"Kalian menikah," ulangnya, suaranya lemah. Tanpa makna. Lalu, "Kalian sudah punya anak?"

Remus mengangguk.

"Secepat itu," Sirius seolah sedang berbincang dengan orang lain.

Keduanya terdiam. Tak saling bicara. Remus seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, mulutnya sudah terbuka, tapi dikatupkannya lagi. Tidak jadi.

Akhirnya Sirius angkat bicara, "Tapi—kita, maksudku kita berdua, kita akan bersama lagi kan, Moony? Kita berdua?"

Gelengan kepala Remus lemah bahkan nyaris tak bisa diidentifikasi, "Aku—tak tahu, Padfoot."

Suaranya pelan tetapi seolah ada petir menghunjam sampai dasar hati Sirius yang terdalam.

"Moony—" bisik Sirius, "tapi—tapi kenapa?"

Dari jauh—dari arah datangnya Remus tadi—tampak gumpalan kabut yang kemudian menipis. Ada orang lain yang datang ke alam ini. Samar namun lama kelamaan jelas, seorang wanita muda berbusana putih-putih sama seperti mereka dengan rambut pink manyala, dengan senyum lebar, mendekat.

"REMUS!" serunya girang, "Oh, _hi_, Sirius! Senangnya bertemu kalian di sini!"

Remus menolah pada Sirius, berbicara sebelum jaraknya dengan wanita itu mendekat, "Aku tak tahu, Padfoot. Aku tak tahu. Maafkan aku," suaranya parau.

-o0o-

Bahkan di_ afterlife_-pun hatinya tak bisa dibaca.

**FIN**


End file.
